


I Can't Wait to See You Again.

by HamThePan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Short One Shot, Slightly Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamThePan/pseuds/HamThePan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And when my time is up, have I done enough?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Wait to See You Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, and now I can't not have it.

_So this was death_

 

It wasn't painful, not really. She went to bed one night and.. When she woke up, everything was different. She was at her family home, where she had been raised. But the setting was wrong, she was outside, but the landscape was a large meadow, with a forest at the far edge.

She felt younger, too, and saw in the reflection of a window she passed that she was younger. Looking again like her twenty-three year old self.

At the age of ninety-seven, Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton had passed away.

Finally understanding her situation, she skipped forward, up the porch and to the door. After hesitating for a moment, she swung open the door, and gasped.

There in front of her was her beloved family, her mother, her father, Angelica, and Peggy! Philip was there, too! Looking young and handsome, her _son_!

The reunion was brief, but grand. Eliza hugged her sisters and her parents, she hugged Philip, they spoke very little, but she didn't mind.

Knowing her family was there, she couldn't help but wonder if Alex was there.

Angelica, was if reading her thoughts, nodded slightly towards the staircase. To Eliza, any conversation there was grew muted as she practically charged up the stairs, too excited to care about formality, not that it mattered now.

And _there_ he was, waiting for her, looking as young and handsome as he had when they met, his eyes were bright, and he smiled.

She fell in love all over again.

After a moment of standing there, staring at each other, remembering each other, they closed the short distance between them and embraced, Eliza practically melting against Alexander, crying.

"Did- Have I done enough?" She whispered after some time had past. The two hadn't moved, but she had finally stopped crying.

Alexander squeezed her gently. "Oh, my Betsey, you've done more than enough."

"You truly are the best of wives and best of women."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa there. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!!


End file.
